


On A Perfect Autumn Day

by xSophie2x



Series: Seasons [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Autumn, Boys are on a vacation together, Cozy Cabin, Cozy couch, Everything is cozy, Fluff, Holiday, Laziness, M/M, More autumn, Vacation, cozy blanket, fall day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27082174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSophie2x/pseuds/xSophie2x
Summary: Liam and Theo go away on a small vacation
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Seasons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962727
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	On A Perfect Autumn Day

**Author's Note:**

> Another autumn one shot! This was actually supposed to be written first... So I could write more fall activities Liam and Theo do after that, but I couldn't get the other one out of my head. Oh well.  
> Here you go!  
> I hope you'll like it! Enjoy! :)

“Is this it?” Theo asked as they pulled up to the curb, slowing down and stopping the car on the side of the road. 

Smiling, Liam turned to look out the window, towards the small house slightly hidden behind the red and orange-colored trees that stood there, with leaves scattered in the yard and around the white front porch, and nodded. Childhood memories, of when he used to go here in the holidays with his mom and dad came already flooding back to him, and filled his chest with warmth the way only nostalgia could do it. “Yes.”

Theo nodded, twisting the key in the lock that killed the engine and leaning back with his arms crossed over his chest. He hadn’t missed the smile on Liam’s face that had started the moment they heard they had permission to go to his parents’ vacation house, the constant curl of his lips and the excited twinkle in his eyes the whole way here. It was hard not to have seen it. And like everything with Liam, though Theo tried to hide it and Liam somehow always knew it anyway, it was infectious. Made a smile twitching at his lips and a warmth start in his chest.

“Well, come on then,” Theo started with a fond eye-roll, a mock-impatient tone clouding his voice as he pushed the door of his truck open. “We’re not gonna get the full _vacation house_ experience if we keep sitting here and just stare at it.”

“Ah, right, we aren’t!” Liam called with a chuckle as he jumped from the truck after Theo, making his way to the back. Theo grinned, pulling open the trunk, and Liam jumped at the chance of grabbing his luggage, wasted no time in doing so.

“Hey, Liam!” Theo called after him. “Wait for me!” Slamming the trunk shut and racing the steps of the porch after Liam, grinning as the car locked from a distance behind him. He didn’t think he had ever seen Liam act quite so childlike as right then, but he wouldn’t change Liam being happy for the world. “Or I’d think you were trying to lock me out of the house.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Liam smirked dramatically, jokingly, his grin reaching his eyes as they twinkled along with it. Fumbling with the keys to the house in his hands in nervous anticipation, he tried the multiple keys that were on the ring to try and find which one would fit. “I’m just excited…”

Theo eyed the boy’s attempts to let them into the house suspiciously. It’d been evident that Liam had been excited to go, if the multiple times he walked into Theo’s room to see if he had finished packing yet and urged him to go and do so if he wasn’t, was anything to go by. But Theo was shivering underneath the dark clouds gathering above their heads, tucked away deeply into his coat, and it shouldn’t get into their way of getting out of the cold and into the house. Into the cozy cabin that Liam had so hyped up over the past week, because remembering childhood memories did that to a person and made everything look golden, but Theo knew that it would live up to be everything Liam said that it was regardless.

Because he was here with Liam. And that alone was perfect in itself. 

Seriously, slowly, Theo crept closer to him and ran his hands up and down Liam’s arms to warm him, until his hands covered Liam’s, and he could pull the keys from the other’s hands with a soft tug.

“I know,” Theo mumbled, reaching past Liam for the lock, as the other looked up at him expectantly waiting for him to open it. “But I gotta see if this house is as great as you say it is.”

An undignified, offended snort escaped Liam’s lips at the comment, the serious moment broken, and a smirk started on Theo’s face at the sound as Liam looked up at him.

“Pfff, of course it is,” Liam muttered lowly in mock-defense, pushing past Theo into the house. Theo grinned, stepping after him over the threshold.

Into the short, small hallway of the house, where Theo immediately spotted that it did not disappoint, that it lived up to everything that Liam said it was. Theo spun around taking a look at everything there was to see, all the different decorations and clutter, and took it all in. Jenna always

had a knack for knowing what colors and things would go together, and of course, now was no different.

The little hallway leading up to the door of the living room was made of light wood, just dark enough to match the warm brown colors of the trees in the autumn outside, but still light enough not to make the house look dark and uninviting to live in. Across from the front door there was a simple wooden coat rack, and on the left there was a green accent wall.

Against the wall, at the left, there a stood a simple dresser with three drawers, with a key bowl on top, and Theo’s attention was captured by the picture frames hanging at the wall above it. Some contained pressed fall leaves Theo thought Jenna must’ve found outside, and others were family pictures from the times they had visited the house together. Theo bit his lip, standing in front of the dresser taking a look at them.

He could see Liam, a little boy with a smile too big for his face in a black and white picture in the middle, and he smiled, something warm sparking in his chest at the sight of it.

Theo had to admit he had no memories of going to a vacation house with his family, couldn’t remember doing something like it before it had been too late. He wouldn’t pretend it wasn’t hard, seeing other people have something he never could, wouldn’t pretend it tore a little piece of his heart like he had for so long, not to Liam. Not when Liam always seemed to know anyway, could see through him, and Theo trusted him more than anyone in the world. But, as Theo thought, being asked by Liam to go with him on a vacation to his parents’ vacation house for just the two of them, was a big, pleasant surprise, that Liam would want to go with him, and that made it only so much sweeter. Even all the colors, decorations and coziness just in this part of the house, warmed Theo’s heart already, and he couldn’t wait for more.

“Come on,” Liam’s voice interrupted him, as if he could read Theo’s thoughts. “There’s much more better things outside of this hallway.” The excited smile was back on his face, and Theo couldn’t help but smile back in return. He signaled for Liam to go on, gesturing towards the door only half sarcastic. “Lead the way.”

Liam did, they left their luggage to be unpacked in the hallway for later and their coats on the coat rack despite the heating not being turned on yet, he put his hand on the handle of the door and pushed it down. Theo waited patiently for the door to swing open, peering over Liam’s shoulder into the living room and stepping inside after him.

Theo felt unsurprised by how beautiful it looked, if Jenna’s decorating talent from the hallway was anything to go by, and yet he felt taken aback by how amazing it was and how good it looked. Liam stared over his shoulder at him with a grin, wanting to see his reaction. Theo chuckled, if he was in Liam’s shoes he probably would’ve done the same thing, and Liam had every reason to be really, really proud of his mom.

On the left side of the room, around the corner of the door, there was a little lounge with an amazing, soft-looking brown leather couch with brown, dark blue and beige cushions on it, and two matching leather armchairs. They stood around a coffee table on a cream-colored rug in the middle, with currently empty decorative tea light holders atop. To the side, there was a little fireplace, and on the wall across from the couch, there hung a TV, perfectly placed for a lazy night of TV on the couch.

“Wow…” Theo uttered, already imagining himself diving onto that couch and not getting off of it anymore.

Liam grinned, looking over his shoulder at him with a chuckle. “I know right!?” he started, a proud twinkle for his mom in his eyes. Theo smiled, something settling inside him at the sight of it.

“Come on,” Liam said then, grabbing his hand and pulling him inside further. ‘Let’s make this place more livable for the two of us!”

Theo rolled his eyes, but he grinned behind Liam’s back, and that’s exactly what they did. Outside, the leaves in the autumn wind whirled on.

*****

It was late at night when they’d made themselves at home. Having brought their weekend bags to the bedroom, and only slightly unpacked them, they pulled out all the clutter and requirements they needed to make the house warm, comfy and cozy, and nice to live in for them.

In the fireplace, there was the soft crackling of a nice fire. On the TV, there were the opening credits of a movie for the night.

Theo sat sunk down deep into the cushions on the bank, wrapped inside a dark blue blanket, with a light orange cushion pressed in his arms against his chest and his feet on the table, a sigh escaping him, and he thought to himself that he had been right earlier. This was the softest, most comfy couch he had ever been on, and there was no way he was getting off of it again tonight.

“Here you go,” Liam interrupted his thoughts, handing him his mug of hot chocolate with whipped cream and tiny marshmallows on top that they had both been craving, and rolled his eyes fondly as he saw how Theo sat. “You made yourself comfortable?”

“Hell yeah…!” Theo sighed deeply, as he closed his eyes in absolute contentment for a moment and sunk even deeper into the cushions. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d been this comfortable. “And how.”

“Well, it’s what my mom always says,” Liam said as he sunk down next to him, carefully leaning into his side and stealing a corner of the blanket, despite Theo’s offended _Hey!_ “What is a vacation house supposed to be if not comfortable, right? That’s what holidays are for after all.”

Theo stayed silent, sipping on his hot chocolate carefully as he thought about Liam’s words. He hadn’t been on a real holiday in a long time, and from the times he had when he was a kid, the memories by now were so blurry and vague they might as well have been dreams. But here he was, lucky enough to be on a vacation with Liam and have gotten permission from his parents to go to _their_ vacation house, and he knew that Liam’s mom was right.

“What are we watching?” Liam asked next to him.

“Oh… The Nightmare Before Christmas,” Theo replied muttering, gesturing with his hand towards the TV. He remembered how shocked Liam had reacted when he’d told him he’d never seen the movie, and was insistent they’d change that. He wasn’t exactly open to Liam’s overly excited, shocked reaction as he told him this.

“Oh… Nice,” Liam said simply instead, seeming to sense that too, and leaned closer against him carefully.

Theo smiled, thankful, completely content with the comfortable simplicity yet luxuriousness of this house, and something warm blossomed inside his chest as Liam rested against him. With a smile the other boy didn’t see, he looked over at him, wrapping his one free arm around him and feeling warmer than ever before.

With that, he clicked play on the screen, and started the movie.

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it! I hope you liked it! :)  
> I feel like I didn't quite manage to capture the autumn spirit as well in this one though...  
> Let me know what you think, comments make my day! :)


End file.
